Break Up or Make Up?
by animegothgirl16
Summary: Hinata breaks up with Naruto. And things get...sexy? Warning: Random Hot Shirtless Men! REDONE! XD This IS NaruHina!
1. Hot Men

It back but better than what it was before!!

(trust me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

Hinata walked the streets to her new home. If you looked closely you could see dried tears on her face. Her Ex-boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki has cheated on her.(A.N. He did not have sex he just went out on a date. He's still a virgin and so is Hinata.) Hinata begins to remember what happened.

_**[FlashBack Hinata's P.O.V.]**_

_**I was walking to a cafe to meet my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. We have been dating for 2 years and today is our anniversary. I smiled as I walked past stores to our favorite cafe. When I got there my heart shattered. He was sitting at a table making out with Sakura. **_

_**[End FlashBack]**_

I was so angry I walked in slapped him and when he got to our home I broke up with him. I always saw the way Sakura was looking at him. I guess she has him now. At first he refused but Momo-chan and I made him agree.

So here I am at my new home. I wanted a view so Momo-chan decided I'd live with her. She has a beautiful compound in the woods. I knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened I turned 20 shades of red. There in front of me were 5 hot single shirtless men in front of me. Momo came out from behind them.

"Hi Hina-chan!! Welcome to your new home!!"She shouted,"As you can see I brought a present for you."

I gawked at the men. They weren't Naruto but maybe they could be.

[Naruto's P.O.V.]

After that fight I had with Hinata-chan I went to a bar and drunk myself to a hospital. Tsunade came in and lectured me on how I could have killed myself. I told I didn't care because Hinata-chan isn't with me. I remember that fight to clearly. I was meeting Hinata-chan for our anniversary when Sakura came in crying. She ran into my arms and out of the blue she kissed me. I tried to pull away but she held tighter and put her tongue in my mouth. I saw Hinata-chan in the corner of my eyes. Before I knew it I had been slapped by the woman I love. I just watched as she stormed out. When I got home she broke up with me I could see the tears on her face. I cried too. I hugged her tightly as she tried to get me to stop. I even tried to kiss her but before I could Momo came down the stairway and used a binding jutsu on me so I couldn't move. I struggled against it. I even tried to use the Kyuubi's chakra but I knew it would hurt Hinata-chan so I gave up. After they left with Hinata-chan's stuff I went out to a bar and kept drinking so I could either die or forget. But the Kyuubi's healing powers restored my brain cells so I wouldn't forget and I wouldn't die from it. When Tsunade left the room I left the hospital to follow Hinata-chan. To see where her new house is. I followed her to her new house and watched as she knocked on Momo's door. When I saw those five guys I wanted to kill them. I saw her go red and I became jealous.

[Momo's P.O.V.]

I already knew Naru-baka was tailing Hina-chan so I went and found five hot guys. I asked them if they wanted to live with me so I could surprize my friend. They agreed. I could smell the jealous rage coming from Naru-baka's hiding spot. This is going to be an interesting day.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}

Momo doesn't hate Naruto but likes nick names! XD Hey should Deidara be in this X3


	2. Welcome Party?

I Don't own Naruto.

I own Momo and Four of the Shirtless Guys!! XD

{{{}}}}}}}}

(Momo's P.O.V.)

"Hina-chan meet our room mates!!" I yelled, "The guy with the long but awesome black hair and dark blue eyes is Kaien, The guy with the blond hair and light blue eyes is Deidara!! (A.N. XD) This guy with the short light blue hair and the dark green eyes is Daisuke. This guy with the short brown hair and dark red eyes is Ryou. And last but not least is Riku with the long but also awesome brown hair and dark blue eyes!!" I watched as Hina-chan looked over the guys. I then look over at Naruto's hiding spot and can sense the green envy coming from him.

"Okay Hina don't just sit there come in!! We'll get your bags and show you to your room!" I yelled as we grabbed her bags and ran to her room.

"Welcome to your new home Hina-chan!! As your new home we started a welcome party tonight!! Not to mention it's also a slumber party and our room mates and the entire Rookie Nine will be there!!" I yelled. I left the room so she could get already knowing the hell I'm about to cause.

This is going to be fun!

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

OH NO!! That means Naruto is going to be there what do I do? I guess I should get ready whe-

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it!" said a manly voice. Well that answers my question I guess I'll put on a night gown.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I wanted to go. I knew Hinata-chan would be there and I wanted to just hug and kiss her like I used to but I guess I can't. So I told Momo I wouldn't go. But sadly she convinced by saying something about no one being there to prevent her from the hotness of her room mates or something like that. So here I am. Standing at the door with the rest of the Rookie Nine waiting. One of the guys answers the door in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Hello I'm Kaien! Come in head toward the living room I have to get Hinata-chan." Kaien said with a smile. I didn't like that.

"Hey you wouldn't mind if I got her do you Kaien?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He then led the others to the living room. I walked up the stairs to find MY Hina-chan. I saw a cracked open door a peeked inside. I turned really red and tried to look away. I couldn't stop myself though. Through the door was MY Hina-chan getting dressed in a beautiful silk midnight night gown. What was worse is that she didn't put it on yet!! I watched until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I almost freaked out and looked up and saw a confused Momo,

"What are you doing and where is Hina-can?" She asked.

"Umm you see..."I started. But before I could finish Momo pushed past me to see what I was looking at. She slowly turned back at me with an evil grin that said one thing. Black Mail.

"W-wait it's not what you think!! I was uh just passing through!! I swear!!" I yelled.

"Sure ya were!" Momo winked as she walked away, "But you have to get her eventually!" I heard the double meaning and I vow to get her back!!

{{{{{{}}}}}

Yeah!! Another Chappie and the guys are nice people and know about the plan. I have more ideas to make them mischievous though XD!!!


	3. Game Time!

I don't own Naruto, Hinata does XD.

I only own the hot guys and Momo.

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I sighed as I knocked on Hinata-chan's door. I was nervous but had no idea why.

"y-yes?" I heard her question through the door.

"Uh y-you have to come down when y-your ready" I said wondering why I stuttered.

"Okay" She replied. She might not have known it was me. I turned around and walked downstairs to the living room.

[[[[[TIME SKIP]]]]]

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Momo-chan to start the welcome party. I suddenly a feeling of being watched and turned around to see Naruto staring at me. I couldn't help but blush and I looked forward again.

"Okay let's start this thing!! Each room has a different colored clone!! And eah room has a different activity!! We'll meet back here in two hours for a movie!! And START!!!" Momo yelled as she dragged Deidara to the room with the blue clone and shut the door. I looked around and saw four rooms and four clones. They were blue, red, green, and orange. I walked over to the green and walked in un aware of a few people joining me in the room. I noticed someone was here when the door closed slightly loud. I turned around to see Naruto, Sakura, Ryou, and Daisuke. I looked around and saw a bottle and five mats. I found a piece of paper and read out loud:

_WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME. HERE YOU'LL PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AND TO FIGURE OUT WHO DARES WHO YOU'LL SPIN THE BOTTLE. IF A PERSON DOESN'T WANT TO DO THE DARE THEY MUST DO TRUTH FOR ANY QUESTION. ENJOY AND THIS GAME SESSION WILL END AFTER THE TIMER GOES OFF._

Truth or dare isn't that bad. I hope... We all started to sit down and Ryou ,grabbing the bottle as if claiming he goes first. He spun the bottle and it landed on Daisuke. He whispered something in his ear and...did Daisuke just..blush? He then pointed at me and everyone in the room except Ryou and Daisuke were confused. Ryou nodded.

"Okay your turn" Ryou said handing Daisuke the bottle. He spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Okay I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Hinata." He smirked. I blushed as Naruto got up and pulled me into the closet with him. Momo what have you done!!

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

Mwahaha!! I did good!! See ya!!!


	4. Seven Minutes and Twister

I dedicate this chapter to Rolo-chan ,Kage Bijuu, and Kitsunegamer!!! My friends on !!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V.)

I was frozen. Here I was in the closet with my ex-boyfriend Naruto as he eyed me like a piece of meat. I just kept looking down because of my pajamas. They weren't revealing but were a bit tighter around my chest so it showed more of my curves. He just stared at me and I just wanted to stop this silence. Before I could though he spoke.

"H-How have you been...Hinata?"He asked.

"Umm f-fine"I replied.

"Hmm?" He began to inch closer to me and lean his face towards me.

"N-n-naruto!!" I gasped. He closed the space between us in a soul stealing kiss. I tried to pull away but he held me tight to his chest. I gasped as he slipped his tounge into my mouth. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wriggled to get free but Naruto was too strong as he held on to me tighter. H stop the kiss for a moment to say:

"I missed you" As he dove back into the kiss. I was about to give in to the kiss but I remembered another girl had kissed his mouth. I pushed him away with all the strength I had and we fell on the closet floor. I knew there were tears coming from my eyes which were closed tightly.

"Hina-chan" He cooed as he tried to kiss me again," I love you" I gasped as the tears came harder. He kissed me again but this time I didn't push or reject him. We kissed until we heard someone open the closet door.

Crap!!

(Momo's P.O.V.)

"HEY WHY ARE WE THE ONLY ONES HERE!!!!" I yelled. Deidara came up from behind me and hugged my waist.

"I don't mind having a pretty girl in my reach, alone." He smirked as his fingers traced my curves. I blushed.

"Uh I uh think we should start the game." I said nervously as I read the paper, "Okay we have to play...Twister?" Deidara walked over and told the clone to spin the spinner.

I wonder how weird this game will turn out?

* * *

Whew! I'm tired... I hope you liked it!! Please review and vote on the poll!! XD


	5. You Don't Know How Much I Love You

Yeah!! Let's get this started!!

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.)

Sakura looked in the disgust.

"Naruto! What are you doing to HER?!?!" She yelled, "You know that we're are boyfriend and girlfriend!" She looked pretty smug. Hinata faced Naruto.

"I-is that true?" She asked him.

"No not at all!!" Naruto yelled.

"Why do you ave to lie...Naruto I have to tell you something..."Sakura started, "I'm carrying your child and I know it's yours because your the only one I've been with." (A.N. YEAH THE FUCK RIGHT!!!!!!) Hinata had a shocked look on her face and then put her head down. She got up and left the room.

"Hinata!!" Naruto yelled, while Sakura had a evil smile.

"Why the fuck would you lie like that!!??!?!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Hinata.

"Dammit Naruto!!! You are mine!!!" The mental bi-Sakura said.(A.N. XD)

* * *

Hinata burst into a different room not caring where she went.

"H-H-Hina-chan!?!!?!?" exclaimed...Momo!?!?! Who was making out with Deidara...both topless.

"Ano...sorry to...interrupt...ano" Hinata fumbled as she turned away with a blush on her face. Momo stood up whispered something in his and stood by Hinata as Deidara winked at them and left.

"Is it...Is it about Naruto?" Momo asked. Hinata's eyes shed silent tears as she nodded her head and fell into Momo's waiting arms.

"Shh..Shh it's okay we could go to bed...I'll put someone else in charge of the sleep-over and i won't tell Naruto where you are. Would you like that? We can celebrate with a big breakfast." Momo asked with a warm smile. I just nodded as she led me to my room and let me to sleep.

"Thank you Momo..."

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

DAMMIT!! I can't find Hinata-chan anywhere!!! The games have stopped and now we're watching horror movies. An do you know what's worse Sakura keeps pretending she's scared and clings to me! That is until Momo grabbed her into the next room and when they came back out Sakura looked pale and Momo just gave me a thumbs up!! When Sakura sat down she sat far away from me as Momo smiled evilly. I have to thank Momo for whatever she did. I sneak away from the movie and head upstairs. Maybe she's in her room. I open her room door and peek inside. I flushed when I saw her sleeping peacefully. I walk to the edge of her bed and lean down to her face and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga, I really do." I said as I was about to leave. Then a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't go," I heard a voice whisper.

"Hinata-chan?" I looked and saw Hinata staring at me, "Why?"

"I know what Sakura said was a lie I just couldn't bare the thought," She said holding back her tears. I walked towards her ad wiped them away.

"Please don't cry, I promise I won't leave you" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Hinata-chan," I'm not sure what came over us at that moment but it was incredible. We were both filled with love and lust. I looked at her now glazed over lavendar eyes and leaned down to kiss her. As soon as our lips touched she responded and I smiled. I lihtly pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. We continued to make out for a while and soon I broke off the kiss as Hinata's face went red. The party will soon end She smiled at me as I got up. I looked at her and smiled too.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun," She said as she went back to sleep. I smiled and kissed her foehead and walked out the door as she whispered one last thing,

"You don't know how much I love you,"

I smirked as I walked downstairs.

"I have an idea but I guess we'll have to get married first," Naruto sighed with anime tears going down his face.

"WTF are you talking about Naru-ba--Naruto?" Momo said scaring me to death.

"What th--Where'd you come from?!"

"As much as I'd love to ruin your mind with the anatomy of baby making, I can't really tell you for I don't have any parents," Momo said staring into space. Man you could cut this tension with a knife.

"Oh well, night!" Momo said walking away. Oh well I guess Hinata and I will start over from here.

* * *

I decided that I will accept flames for this story so all I can say is...THROW ALL THE FLAMES YOU GOT!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! And please review and VOTE ON THAT POLE!!!

The End


End file.
